Un fantome personnel
by Nelja
Summary: Erik n'avait pas besoin d'un fantôme de plus. Et pourtant, l'image de son vieil ami le poursuit. Se passe entre X-men 3 et la partie "futur" de Days of Future Past. Légèrement slashy, angst avec fin heureuse.


_Post-X-men 3, se passe avant la partie "futur" de Days of Future Past. Cette fic a été écrite pour Halloween, elle a commencé en horreur mais finit mieux que prévu. Tout appartient à Marvel. Indices de Xavier/Magneto  
_

* * *

Erik n'avait pas besoin d'un fantôme de plus.

Il a vu mourir assez, a tué assez, pour que le sang et les morts derrière lui se fondent en un sillon continu derrière lui. Alors pourquoi l'image de Charles le poursuit-elle ainsi ?

Son vieil ami - et tant d'autres choses, mais son ami avant tout - apparait au coin de son regard, comme s'il était derrière lui. Il se tient auprès de son lit, dernière image avant de s'endormir, première image quand il se réveille, au point qu'Erik ne se rappelle plus si Charles a peuplé sa nuit de rêves trop vite effacés.

Le sacrifier pour la sauvegarde des mutants est un prix qu'il a toujours été près à payer.

Il l'a laissé tuer pour rien, et maintenant, il ne peut plus soutenir son regard, qu'il n'arrive pas à lire, mais qu'il devine accusateur.

"Je devais le faire !" clame-t-il. Il n'en est rien.

Charles change d'expression, son visage se fait soucieux, et Erik se demande s'il ne devient pas fou. Il a déjà payé de ses pouvoirs sa terrible erreur. Il ignorait même, jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il lui restât quelque chose à perdre.

"Pardonne-moi..." murmure-t-il, puis, frappé de terreur. "Non, ne me pardonne pas."

Mais déjà son regard fixe ne rencontre plus que le vide. Il tourne vivement la tête, derrière lui, pour retrouver cette image. Elle a beau être preuve de sa folie, elle lui manque à chaque fois qu'elle  
disparaît.

"Laisse-moi. - Ne me laisse pas."

Pour en finir, ou peut-être malgré la crainte que ce soit la fin, il se rend sur sa tombe. Il porte le costume du jour de la mort de Charles. Il y part comme un homme en guerre. A y repenser, peut-être ce fantôme est-il le seul à lui avoir donné quelque chose contre quoi se battre. Il ne survit que par cela.

Il ignore encore ce qu'il compte lui dire, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même. "Parle-moi !" s'exclame-t-il. "Que veux-tu de moi ?" Et dans cette question vibre une nuée de significations, pourquoi me poursuis-tu encore, que puis-je faire pour toi, pourquoi as-tu toujours cette idée absurde que je ferais quelque chose pour toi après tant de trahisons.

"Tu me manques." dit-il, même si c'est un mensonge, ce qui lui manque est un passé qu'ils n'auront plus jamais.

Il couche sa tête sur la pierre froide. Il croit le voir mieux ainsi. Il lui semble s'évanouir un instant, et quand il se réveille, son propre doigt a dessiné dans la poussière "Va voir Moira."

Ainsi c'est ce que le fantôme de Charles veut de lui ? Une humiliation certaine, une mort probable. Mais après tout, il n'a plus de pouvoirs, il est déjà humilié, déjà mort ou c'est tout comme.

Il se rend directement au laboratoire. Il n'est pas armé, et il est impuissant, mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Qu'ils tirent au moins un peu de gloire de sa fin.

* * *

Erik se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital, Moira près de lui.

"Je te déteste toujours," lui dit-elle, "mais Charles m'a demandé de  
t'aider.

"Charles est mort." dit-il. "Je l'ai vu mourir." Il rajoute, même s'il craint que son témoignage en devienne moins crédible. "J'ai vu son fantôme."

Moira lui explique en mots techniques comment à la mort de Charles une partie de son esprit a réussi à se transférer dans un homme qui n'est plus que techniquement vivant.

"Mais il en manquait une partie, qui était avec toi." dit-elle en soupirant. "Vous êtes toujours liés, après tout ce temps. Il fallait que tu viennes. Et Hank avait de plus besoin de... ce qu'il restait de son corps pour le clonage."

"Le quoi ?" demande Erik, l'esprit encore embrumé, probablement par des tranquillisants que Moira lui a injectés sans son accord.

Il croit être devenu complètement fou quand Charles entre dans la pièce dans son fauteuil roulant.

"Mon vieil ami," dit-il. "Je regrette que mon fantôme psychique n'ait pu être plus clair, plus tôt. Au fait, les laboratoires ont fini de concocter le serum qui te rendra tes pouvoirs.

"Je ne suis pas digne." Il a parlé sans réfléchir. Il ne parle pas de ses pouvoirs. Il parle de Charles vivant, qui lui parle.

"Moi non plus." répond Charles. "Ma... mort était quelque chose que je méritais. Mais les mutants ont besoin de nous, et en ce moment, rien d'autre ne compte. As-tu déjà entendu parler de Sentinelles ?"

"Je parie que c'est encore une invention humaine." ricane Erik. Et puis "Nous serons dans le même camp, cette fois ?"

"Je l'espère bien." murmure Charles ; et Erik a l'impression que les cauchemars qui l'attendent ne sont rien à côté de celui, très long, dont il vient de sortir.


End file.
